


Ride Me

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has a job offer that would keep him away for months, you don't like the idea and you two argue about. But the makeup sex is great...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is similar to my "Makeup Sex" but a little different, sweeter. Made for a anon on tumblr.

"Ben you promised to stay home for a couple of months and try for a family! We just got fucking married Benedict." I screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't pass this up! It's great for my career!" 

"Oh... And your career is more important than starting a family with your wife? Or spending time as newlyweds?"

"I..." 

"No, just stop... I'm done." I cut him off and run upstairs.

"We said we'd never walk away mad!" Ben yelled up the stairs and I slammed the door to the bedroom.

I crawled in bed and covered my head up and the anger went away but then the heartache came and I cried softly. It wasn't our first argument as a couple but this was definitely one of the worse we've had.   
"How could he leave me for three months?" I asked myself, I was so upset right now and thoughts races through my head.

"Baby. Can I come in?" Ben spoke softly at the door.

I didn't answer, but I heard the door click and open slowly. I heard feet shuffling, coming closer to the bed. Then a depression in the bed as Ben set in the crook of my knees on the bed.

"Darling, please can we talk about this?" He pleaded.

"What's there to talk about. You've already made your mind up to leaving so just go..." I sniffled, trying to stop crying.

"I know I should have talked to you about this. If you want me to cancel, I will." Ben sounded so sad.

"No...he can't do this to me. Tell me he's going then cancel just because I'm upset about it" I think to myself before I reply.

"Ben, I can't ask you to do that for me. This is important for you and I know that. You have to do it Benedict, I can't be the one that held you back. We'll work it out." I spoke softly and uncovered my head to look down at him. I held out my hand for him to hold.

"Sweetheart, we will work this out. I can come home some weekend and you can fly out to LA to see me sometimes. We can still try for a family, it will work out baby." He held my hand tight then released it and walked around to his side of the bed and climbed in. He pulled me close and wiped my tears. He kissed me, a peck at first, another, and another. They grew longer each time before we had our lips locked in a passionate kiss. 

Ben pulled back and looked at me, raising his eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his face. I smile and bit my bottom lip. Ben three the covers off and straddle me, he leaned down, kissing my neck and nibbling at my ear.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered seductively. How can he apologize while still sounding sexy! It's an art I guess.

He works his way down to my breast, fondling them with his hands through my shirt an bra. He bit and pulled at my shirt. 

"These will have to go..." He sat back up and ran his hands up my sides and slid my shirt up and off, he kissed my belly and slid my pajama bottoms lower. I raised my hips to get them off and Ben slipped them off the rest of the way. He leaned down at my center and licked through my panties. He hooked his finger in my panties and slid them to the side, he ran his index finger up and down my lips and then came back up to face me. He held his finger out to me and I took it in my mouth, tasting myself a little. He pulled out of my mouth and returned down to my legs. Pulling my panties off and they soon joined my bottoms and too on the floor. He slid his finger into me and then added another finger, fucking me hard to get me turned on a bit more. As soon as I got a little wetter he pushed my legs open and leaned in, kissing, sucking at my citrus. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at him.

"Mmmmm!" I moan and buck my hips a bit, Ben meets them with his hands and pushes me back down to the bed.

He licked and sucked more, eating me out. Making me grow warmer and warmer. 

"Fuck..." I whimpered.

"You are so fucking wet for me darling..." He purred, I could feel it send shocks up my body. I fall back to the bed and buck my hips again, he still has a good grip on them and continues to work at his own agonizing pace. 

"God...Benedict!!!!" I scream.

"Not yet..." He purrs again, which just sends me into near convulsions. 

"Ah ah ah aaaahhhh!" I moan loudly.

"Come for me!" Ben looks up at me and I scream and shake as I fall over the edge into my orgasm.

"Fuck...yes..." I groan. Ben returns to me and kisses me, I taste myself on him. A bitter sweet taste of sex, it just makes me even hornier. I push him off of me, driven by passion and a desire for him. 

"Undress!" I demand and he pulls his pants and underpants off in one pull.

I help him out of his shirt and he unhooks my bra. I'm all over him, kissing and sucking his neck. He elicits a moan and picks me up, I throw my legs around him and I can feel his hard length pressing against my center. I need him, and I need him now. He walks back over to the bed.

"Me on top." I say in between kisses. Ben sits on the bed and lays back. I get off enough so he can get farther in the bed. I straddle him this time and slip him into my mouth for a few pumps and then I guide him into my entrance. The pain and pleasure overwhelms me and I collapse to his chest. 

"Oh!" I moan a bit.

"Fuck. Are you alright?" He asks.

"Fine fine, just need a minute." 

I finally get used to him and begin to ride him gently, he teased me, I'll pay him back.

I ride him up and down grinding against him like some sort of mechanical bull then I start to bounce harder and harder, my breast bounce and Ben reaches up with one hand to play and the other hand slides down to my clit and start working at it. I can feel him tighten up and I know he will release soon.

"Say my name!" He says.

"Ben!! Ben!! Oh fuck...Benedict!!" And with my screams he releases his warm seed into me and I continue to ride him until he's finished, we roll over in unison so I can lay flat on my back and he rides me a bit until I release in my second orgasm. Ben falls to my side after he pulls out and we lean forehead to forehead and breath, gasping for air. We catch our breathes again and giggle, we then lock lips all over again.

"I love you darling, I'd never do anything to compromise that." Ben says.

"I love you babe, I would never want to hold you back from your dreams." I reply.

Makeup sex is great but I hate the arguing part.


End file.
